Just a Thought
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: A short Fic inspired by my 13 year old son's Christmas gift to me!


Can you believe this? And here I swore not to write any more FF until New Years! ... LoL! All right, I'm guilty, so sue me! The muse has struck and I must respond, so to speak. This is just a short fic, and was inspired by the thoughtful gift I received from my 13 year old son (thanks Allen!). Any way, enjoy!  
Usual disclaimer, Star Trek and it's affiliates aern't mine and their use her is strictly for entertainment purposes only.  
  
  
Title - Just a Thought  
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Codes - Rating G  
Genre - General  
  
  
  
"So what is it?"  
Trip looked at his friend and grinned, "It's a mug a course!"  
Jonathan Archer smiled back and scratched his head as he studied the lump of clay once again, "Well, uh, thanks. But I already have a mug."  
Tucker kicked his feet up on the edge of the desk as he retorted, "Yeah, but ya don't have a bone'fide Charles tucker the third limited edition, hand made one o' a kind mug!"  
Archer replied dryly, "You've got me there."  
Trip wore a proud smile as he rose, "Ya don't haveta use it if ya don't want to, in fact I think Hoshi mentioned the one I gave her sprung a leak. The clay I found on that last planet we visited was a wee bit course, and Travis said it might not fire propper."  
Jon rose as well and walked with the engineer to the door, "Well thanks Trip, it was a thoughtful gift. Although I still have a hard time seeing you throwing your own pottery. Who got you started on that anyway?"  
"Aww, I was trying ta find a new hobby and Malcolm mentioned somethin' about when he was young his parents took him to see how Wedgewood was made. Sounded kinda fun, takin' mud an' turnin' it inta a piece of art."  
Archer watched amused as his friend ambled down the corridor, then closed his door. He glanced at the object de' art and chuckled; after all it was the thought that mattered. As he sat back down on his bed to finish viewing the latest water polo game Admiral Forrest had sent him, his door chime sounded.  
"Come!", he called out.  
He was a bit surprised to see his science officer enter, "Something I can do for you this evening Sub-commander?"  
She caught sight of the gift from Commander Tucker as she glanced around and turned a questioning eye to him.  
"It's a mug.", he offered helpfully.   
"I see." There was just the slightest hint of confusion as she replied, before turning her attention back to the reason she'd come.  
"Captain, I am still left with many questions as to the meaning of the recent holiday we have celebrated."  
He sat up as he regarded her a moment, then lightly asked, "Like what?"  
"For instance, I overheard a crewman say that he received a gift and did not know what he was going to do with it. It seemed to be an undesired item."  
The captain gave a bark of laughter as he answered, "Ever hear the saying 'It's not the gift that matters, but the thought that counts'?"  
"I was unaware of that particular sentiment."  
"Take Trip's mug there for example, it's not exactly a thing I need, but, I'll keep it all the same."  
"Why?"  
"Because he made it for me. He went through the trouble of making the darn thing, the least I can do is display it for a while. After some time has passed, I'll chuck it into storage with the other useless things I've collected over the years."  
With just the slightest furrowing of a brow she responded, "If it is useless, what point is there in displaying it at all?"  
He sighed as he gazed at her, "Because, not to would hurt his feelings."  
"So it is an item of intrinsic value, not real."  
"EUREEKA!", he exclaimed to no one in particular. "Exactly T'Pol. Just because it's not pretty doesn't mean it's trash."  
"I will make it a point to remember that Capptain. Thank you for explaining."  
With that she turned and left, Archer sat there and shook his head ruefully. He thought she was showing more and more interest in Human ways after all. Who knew, maybe one day she'd finally notice we're all not that bad.  
As he got up and turned of the game, the bridge came through with a call notifying him they had just detected another M-class planet. The last thing he thought as he headed for the bridge was the hope that one day they would find a world with people simular enpough to them that little if any explaination woud be required for their traditions and idiosycrasies as it had for the Vulcans. Then again, there was at least one Vulcan who required only minimul explainations, maybe there was hope for their two people to come to an understanding after all. 


End file.
